wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Culling
|commanders2=* |commanders3=*None |forces1=*1 Paladin *Human Peasant *Human Footmen *Dwarf Riflemen *Dwarf Mortar Teams *High elf Priests *High elf Sorceresses *Human Knights |forces2=*1 Dreadlord *Acolytes *Ghouls *Necromancers *Abominations *Meat Wagons *Skeletal Warriors *Zombies |forces3=*Zombies *Villagers (unnarmed and defenseless) |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Moderate |casual3=*Annihilation of civilians }} The Culling is chapter 6 of The Scourge of Lordaeron. It was the slaughter of a large portion of the civilian population of Stratholme at the hands of Prince Arthas, who sought to prevent the spread of the Plague of Undeath at any cost necessary. This event also marked the (temporary) disbanding of the Silver Hand, as Uther the Lightbringer refused to follow the order of executing civilians. More importantly, the event marked Prince Arthas' first major step to becoming a death knight by slaughtering his own people. Creeps *3 Enforcers Zoo animals *1 Lightning Lizard *1 Sludge Fingler *5 Sludge Minions *1 Wildkin Critters *Filson the Rat *1 sheep *5 rats Villagers *Countless unnamed villagers (males and females) Battle As Arthas begins the massacre, the dreadlord Mal'Ganis appears and begins "collecting" those civilians who have already been transformed into mindless zombies (he teleports the zombies into the Twisting Nether for safe keeping). Mal'Ganis gloats that soon the people of Lordaeron will belong to the Scourge. Arthas refuses to let that happen and quickens his slaughter of the populace. The two sides proceed to ravage the city building by building. Finally, when most of the city is in ruins and its inhabitants either dead or converted, Arthas and Mal'Ganis confront each other face to face. Arthas demands that Mal'Ganis fight him here and now. Mal'Ganis, however, tells Arthas to gather his forces and come to Northrend. It is there that they will settle this conflict. Mal'Ganis then teleports away. Arthas vows to hunt Mal'Ganis "to the ends of the earth." Dialogues * Arthas: Glad you could make it, Uther. * Uther: Watch your tone with me, boy. You may be the prince, but I'm still your superior as a paladin. * Arthas: As if I could forget. Listen, Uther, there's something about the plague you should know. Oh no. It's too late. These people have all been infected. They may look fine now, but it's a matter of time before they turn into the undead. * Uther: What? * Arthas: This entire city must be purged. * Uther: How can you even consider that? There's got to be some other way! * Arthas: Damn it, Uther. As your future king, I order you to purge this city. * Uther: You are not my king yet, boy. Nor would I obey that command if you were! * Arthas: Then I must consider this an act of treason. * Uther: Treason? Have you lost your mind, Arthas? * Arthas: Have I? Lord Uther, by my right of succession and sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you from your command and suspend your paladins from service. * Jaina: Arthas, you can't just... * Arthas: It's done! Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me. The rest of you... get out of my sight. * Uther: You've just crossed a terrible threshold, Arthas. * Arthas: Jaina? * Jaina: I'm sorry, Arthas. I can't watch you do this. * Mal'Ganis: I've waiting for you, young prince. I am Mal'Ganis. * Mal'Ganis: As you can see, your people are now mine. I will now turn this city household by household, until the flame of life has been snuffed out... Forever. * Arthas: I won't allow it, Mal'Ganis! Better that this people die by my hand than serves as your slaves in death! * Mal'Ganis: I live once more! * Mal'Ganis: Obviously, you are not as strong as the Dark Lord believed. Now, feel the wrath of the Scourge as you drown under the flood of the living dead! * Arthas: We're going to finish this right now, Mal'Ganis. Just you and me. * Mal'Ganis: Brave words. Unfortunately for you, it won't end here. Your journey has just began, young prince. Gather your forces and meet me in the arctic land of Northland. It is there we shall settle the score between us. Is it there your true destiny will unfold. * Arthas: I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth If i have to! Do you hear me? To the ends of the earth! Items Heading left of your starting camp you will encounter a bandit camp (the bandits will be shadowmelded if it's night), kill the mobs then destroy the most westerly tent for a Tome of Strength +2. Filson the Rat can be found with the Wildkin Zoo Animals about halfway up the left side of the map. Attacking him will yield continuous misses, so to kill him you must keep clicking him until he explodes and drops a Talisman of Evasion. Caverns of Time Players are able to experience this event in the Caverns of Time: Culling of Stratholme in Wrath of the Lich King. Media ParaFreak Warcraft III Reign of Chaos The Culling Warcraft 3- ROC – 6. The Culling (Hard) Human Campaign Warcraft III-Reign of Chaos-The Culling Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Human Part 6 - The Culling Stratholme Category:Wrath of the Lich King